1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and equipment, and particularly to a multipurpose medical wrap for use as an emergency and/or first aid wrap, splint, bandage, dressing, or holder for various treatments for various areas of the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
First aid equipment and supplies are nearly universally provided in many environments and areas, ranging from schools, the workplace, and in the military and for many leisure activities as well. Moreover, hospitals and other emergency clinics will carry various emergency provisions as well, with such provisions intended for initial triage and temporary use until more permanent care can be given.
In many situations the provision of at least a moderate first aid kit is a legal requirement. First aid kits vary considerably in their completeness, but more advanced or complete kits will include materials and provision for dressing a serious wound, splinting a broken limb, protecting an injured body part, etc. The need to provide separate articles or supplies for each of these functions results in a first aid kit that is prohibitively bulky for many environments, e.g., for carriage on the person during military operations or hiking, or perhaps for carriage in a small car, boat, or aircraft.
Thus a multipurpose medical wrap solving the aforementioned problems is desired.